1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to power conversion, and more particularly to controlling active rectifiers for converting alternating current into direct current.
2. Description of Related Art
Rectifiers convert alternating current (AC) voltage into direct current (DC) voltage. Some rectifiers employ solid-state devices like diodes and transistors to rectify input AC voltage into DC voltage. Diodes are passive devices that allow input AC current to flow in one direction and oppose current flow in the opposite direction. Transistors are active devices that electrically open and close in response to a control voltage applied to the device. Some types of solid-state rectifiers convert input AC voltage into DC voltage in a passive mode, using diodes, and in an active mode, using switch devices.
One challenge to active rectification is controlling the output DC voltage active rectification begins. Ideally, the rectifier output DC voltage should transition to the commanded value of the output DC voltage without overshooting the commanded voltage value when active rectification begins. However, in certain types of rectifiers, the start of voltage regulation using active rectification can cause the output DC voltage to overshoot the voltage target. Such transient voltage overshoots can potentially damage the load. Conventional electrical systems therefore typically include supplemental circuitry or devices rated for higher voltage than otherwise required for mitigating the effect of such transient voltage overshoot events.
Conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved systems and methods for controlling active rectifiers. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.